


Office Space

by Princess of Geeks (Princess)



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess/pseuds/Princess%20of%20Geeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kowalski's back in Chicago, back working in the same bullpen. But everything is different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exbex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/gifts).



It was the desk that Kowalski couldn't get over. While he was in the Territories, Vecchio got the desk back. 

He had a new desk, now, in a much less desirable spot, as far as he was concerned, in the middle of the goddamned bullpen, in the direct line of sight to Welsh's window, and worst of all, in the middle of the noisy area between Dewey and the door to the hall that led to the break room.

Back in Vecchio's corner, he'd had some quiet. It was much harder to talk on the phone here. He had to plug his ear, alot of the time, which made it impossible take notes.

It was annoying. And frustrating. And a reminder of what was over. Because every time he glanced over there, jealous of that quiet out-of-the-way corner spot, he also couldn't help seeing that Fraser's chair was still there. Fraser's empty chair.


End file.
